Muggle Studies
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: Blaise knows that he can always get Dean right where he wants him, no matter how hard Dean tries to resist. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Room of Requirement was a most appreciated place to the students of Hogwarts. Only few knew of its wonder and utilized it whenever they got a chance. Currently, Hogwarts' most shocking, but insanely cute couple was using the room.

Clothes were thrown about on the floor, books were scattered in every direction, and two wands lay side by side on a transfigured nightstand.

"Blaise, we need to get back to studying." The taller of the two boys, currently on the bed whispered. Blaise untangled himself from his boyfriend.

"Baby, you know we're the most intelligent blokes in our year, regardless of what everyone seems to think. So stop thinking with that brain of yours and start thinking with your-"

"Blaise! That's crude!"

"You and I both know you enjoy it when I get a little…crude." Dean let out a breathy chuckle. Blaise encircled his arms around his stubborn boyfriend. Blaise was not to be deterred, after all he was a Slytherin and Slytherins were known for being persuasive. In a matter of seconds, he knew he could have Dean right where he wanted him: on his back with those long legs wrapped around his waist.

The darker of the two boys brought his lips to his partner's ear.

"Come on, Thomas. Seriously, we've been studying for hours. I doubt that there's anything else we could possibly cram into our brains."

"I liked to be prepared."

"As do, I, but I think we should start preparing…you for this-"

"Blaise Zabini. I am not going to sleep with you until after we take our O.W.L.s."

"Oh, so now you're challenging me. Dean, this probably won't end well for you." The Slytherin ran his hands over the contours of Dean's naked body, paying extra attention to the body parts that he knew drove his boyfriend crazy.

"Stop. Keep those hands to yourself. Go get your Muggle Studies textbook."

"You're half muggle and I'm studying you, preferably this sexy as hell body."

"Nice try, Zabini. I'm serious."

"Fine, have it your way, but I'm gonna get you so hot and bothered that by the end of tomorrow you'll be begging me to come tap that sweet ass of yours. I can see how much you want it, Baby. You don't have to try and hide the fact that you want me to hold you down on this bed and just take what I know is all mine."

Dean pounced on his boyfriend, kissing every piece of skin on Blaise's face that he could possibly reach.

"Damn, Thomas, that was quick!"

"Do it. Take it! Take it all!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Give it to me!" Dean growled with a deep passion in his eyes, his hips were thrusting into the teen beneath him, at a vigorous pace.

"As lovely as that sounds, I think I need to go over some more notes for Muggle Studies. Excuse me." Blaise slid out from underneath his undulating lover even though it pained him to do so.

"Zabini if you don't get your ass back in this bed!"

"…Maybe after the O.W.L.s."


	2. Chapter 2

Two bodies frantically removed constricting clothing. Labored breaths and heavy pants filled the corridor leading to the room that was frequented by this hormonal couple. As the pair burst through the door, the Gryffindor had the other pressed into the wall.

"Damn Thomas, I knew you couldn't resist."

"Shh. Stop talking. You'll ruin it."

"Someone's being uncharacteristically aggressive." Dean Thomas glared at his disobedient boyfriend, his deft fingers unzipping the trousers that Blaise wore. He yanked them down the strong thighs to reveal the creamy chocolate color of his man's body. Dean got back up on his feet and reconnected his mouth with Blaise's.

The kiss was a frenzy of tongues and teeth. There were sensual lip tugs that had both teens trembling from the force. But behind all of the lust, there was a passion that could only be achieved through love. Despite how the boys spoke to each other in public and in private, there was love that was so undeniable that some people (mainly the witches of Hogwarts) just couldn't contain their smiles whenever Dean and Blaise interacted with each other.

"Get your ass on the bed."

"I love it when you get authoritative, Thomas." Dean rolled his eyes at the Slytherin before shedding the rest of his uniform. Blaise followed Dean's lead, removing the rest of his clothing and soon the two were connected once again.

Dean straddled the firm and fit thighs of his lover, making soft noises of approval as his neck was sensually licked and kissed.

"Damn, if you don't quit it, this is gonna be all over way before anything actually starts."

"No one told you to do all that grinding in my lap."

"What did you expect? I've waited days for this. I need you." And when Dean stared at him with _those _eyes, and when Dean rubbed his neck _that _way, and when Dean bit his lips just so, Blaise knew that he couldn't hold back any longer.

With the strength he gained from playing quidditch , he reversed their positions so that he was on top of Dean.

When he stared down at the Gryffindor boy, he realized how wrong he had been in the past. He had written off associating with anyone other than a pureblood. He considered muggleborns and half-bloods and blood-traitors beneath him. Now he realized how wrong he'd been. Because Dean Thomas was the greatest thing he had in his life. He didn't know where they'd be in 1 year, or 5, or 10 years, but right now he was head over heels in love. As much as he hated sounding like Lavender Brown, he loved his Dean. This wasn't just a fling or a conquest. Blaise rarely came back for seconds, but the Gryffindor was fucking irresistible.

Blaise felt a hand brush the side of his cheek.

"Whoa, come back to me, Love. I thought I was gonna have to start without you." He grinned. The cheeky bastard.

"And just how were you gonna do that? I think I have something vital that you need."

"Really? So how do you think I got off before I got with you?"

"Smartass. Although you must admit that no one can satisfy you like I can." Dean raised his eyebrows in that way that was so characteristically Dean, as if challenging Blaise to give him the greatest fuck of his life. Blaise offered two of his fingers to Dean, who eagerly accepted them into the warm cavern of his mouth. Almost as if he were being filmed for some x-rated muggle movie, Dean sucked on Blaise's fingers. He couldn't help but notice the sensuality that oozed from every pore of the half-blood. That alone made the Slytherin want to trap the teen under him for the rest of his life if he could. No one could ever turn him on as much as Dean Thomas, who was all he could ever ask for.

Blaise removed his fingers from the mouth of his slightly younger lover. The foreplay was one of Blaise's favorite parts about sex. He loved bringing Dean to that peak that was oh so familiar to them both and then refuse to follow through. He loved to hear the whimpers that Dean emitted as he begged Blaise to do whatever he wanted as long as he promised to let Dean come. Blaise could get Dean to agree to almost anything in the bedroom if he was needy enough.

"Blaise just do it! Stop teasing." He panted, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Patience, Dean. We'll get there soon enough."

"Fuck me Zabini!" And there it was, that signal that Blaise had been waiting for. He pushed Dean onto his side and then crawled behind him; his chin resting on Dean's toned shoulder. Blaise grabbed Dean's leg and held it up with the crook of his arm. Blaise slowly entered his lover. He listened to the hiss that Dean always emitted when entered; the noise vaguely sounded like someone speaking in parseltongue.

The Slytherin gave an experimental thrust into the pliant body of his lover. He nibbled on the mocha colored ear in front of him causing Dean's head to fall back as he moaned, fully savoring the sensation that Blaise was providing. Blaise looked into the face of his boyfriend. His lip was held in between his near perfect teeth. His skin was glistening in the dim light due to the exertion that had created perspiration near his hairline.

"You good?"

"Get it deeper!" Dean all but growled. Something primal and animalistic snapped inside of Blaise. He slid out of Dean, only to snap his hips forward and surge back into his body at a forceful rate. Dean's response was a gasp.

"That's it, Baby. Keep doing that." Dean ordered, now clutching Blaise's chocolate thigh in his grip.

Blaise continued to assault Dean's body in the most pleasurable of ways. Each thrust was coolly calculated and seemed to never miss Dean's prostate. The Gryffindor was nearly weeping with pleasure; every other word out of his mouth was an expletive. Blaise dropped Dean's leg from his grip and grasped his fully erect member in his hand. He set an almost inhumanly fast pace on jerking off his boyfriend, while keeping his thrusts even and deep.

Dean's thrashing about symbolized his oncoming orgasm. Blaise watched his boyfriend's toes curl and his mouth fall into that 'O' shape. And then the evidence of Dean's climax coated his hand, Dean's chest, and the sheets beneath them.

Dean lingered in the afterglow of his orgasm for as long as possible. Blaise wasn't far behind himself. Dean's body was so sinfully incredible and the sex was like a thousand times better. Blaise felt that familiar pull over the edge and he released himself inside of his boyfriend. Dean rolled to the side of the bed where he left his wand. He brought it back onto the bed to clean up the mess they had made.

"Fuck, you're good." Blaise whispered with his eyes closed, still exhausted from their romp on top of the sheets.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"See. I knew you weren't that mad at me from before the O.W.L.s"

"Oh, I was livid."

"You sure? Don't seem that angry, now that you've gotten some of this."

"Oh, I'm angry which is why you need to get up."

"What?" Blaise stared at his lover through one eye as he sat up to watch his face. Dean wasn't possibly kicking him out over something as simple as refusing sex.

"You didn't think I was done with you, did you? Because I had to wait a whole bloody week to get some, we're gonna fuck until I'm satisfied to make up for lost time."

"This is supposed to be a punishment?" Blaise smirked incredulously, relieved that Dean wasn't throwing him out.

"We both know that I have _way_ more stamina than you. You'll be begging me to let you stop."

"Oh, ok. Right."

"You brought this upon yourself."

"Bring it on, Thomas!"


End file.
